


An Evening In

by cuny_boyo, JaredKleinman



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuny_boyo/pseuds/cuny_boyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: The only thing on your mind today was filling your mouth with Charlie
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 12





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making this as gender-neutral as possible, just pure smut. this is also the first fanfiction i ever wrote so any feedback is greatly appreciated <3

You're silently sitting on the edge of the shitty bed Charlie shared with Frank, following your boyfriend's every move with your eyes, watching him make dinner for the both of you. He was complaining about another rat infestation he had to fight off at the bar. You loved hearing him talk, loved how passionate he was about everything and how energetic his gestures got, but the only thing on your mind today was filling your mouth with him. You wanted to see him struggling as he came, to hear his cute moans and feel his warm skin. 

You wait a couple of seconds after he finished his story and ask casually "Wanna fuck my face?". Charlie turns to you, visibly surprised, his cheeks a bit flushed, unable to process your question fully. "What's up now?" "I said" - you're staring him in the eyes and smiling - "do you want to fuck my face?". You can see the white skin on his face turning a shade of red. "Y-yeah?…. I mean, yeah." he stutters, as he turns off the stove and walks over, his green eyes fixated on you. You move off the bed and sit on the floor, smiling, eyeing Charlie as he sits down next to your head, on the edge of the bed. You part his legs slightly to move between them and lift his shirt up a little. Your lips place soft kisses on his belly, hands stroking his hips, going lower until you reach the hem of his pants, his bulge now visible. Charlie shudders and furrows his eyebrows. You push your head against his hard dick, kissing it through the fabric, making him inhale sharply and buck his hips slightly. Part of you wanted to tease him more, to make him beg for his release, but you were too impatient for this, maybe some other time. 

With a swift move you pull back his pants and briefs, finally releasing him, his dick fully erect. "Aw, you're so eager today, Charlie" you whisper against it, placing sloppy kisses from the base to the tip, leaving behind a wet trace. You hear his ragged breath, his dick twitching ever so slightly. 

You plant your wet lips on the tip, kissing it slowly, moving your tongue around it, while your hand tightens around his shaft, making him moan again, louder. The sounds escaping his mouth are amazing, but you want to hear more. You pull yourself back a bit, to get a better angle, and you bend your head down, taking in as much as you could inside your mouth until you feel it hitting the back of your neck. " _OH_ -oh my god" he moans loudly, gripping the bedsheets and leaning his head back, hips jerking against you. Few things bring you more joy than seeing him react like this.

You start slowly moving your head on him, relaxing your throat as much as you could and moving your tongue so you can take him deeper. You can hear his heavy breathing, feel him twitching inside of you, warm, filling you completely. This is what you wanted, _needed_ , the entire day. Picking up the pace, you pull his pants and briefs down to his ankles, not stopping the movement. The chilly air makes the hair on his leg stand up a bit and your new-found pace sends a shudder through him, his moans sounding more and more like whimpers now. You open your eyes and admire the mess he's become, his face flushing a nice shade of red, eyes shut closed and mouth parting slightly with every breath. You place your hands on his thighs, stroking the warm and slightly sweaty skin, making him tense up, but this wasn't nearly enough. You want him to dictate the pace, to bury himself inside your mouth, to cry out your name, to make you surrender completely. 

You take him out slowly, and he whines at the loss of contact. Keeping your eyes on him, you move your hands to his, and guide them to the back of your head, whispering "Charlie, _please_ , be a good boy and fuck my face...". His lips part as he inhales sharply, eyebrows furrowing "Mmhmm, sure....ok", his soft, shaky voice is making your head fuzzy and you feel him gripping your hair, not too hard, pushing your mouth on him. You close your eyes, surrendering yourself to him completely, as he starts moving slowly but picking up the pace steadily, his hips bucking up slightly, making your eyes water. You start humming every time he touches the back of your throat, causing whimpers to escape his throat. "Fuck… keep doing that, please mm don't stop, please" his voice sounded more like a cry, so erotic, so needy, so perfect. 

You open your eyes again, fixating on his face, letting one of your hands caress his hip, while the other one travels to his balls, fondling and massaging them. He moans your name loudly and seeing him this flushed, this desperate, this turned on, all because of you, makes the heat in your stomach grow hotter and your hands work harder on him. 

Charlie starts calling your name frantically, the thrusts become sloppy, his grip on you tightens, even more, his whole body tensing up. "Please-I'm so close" whimpers the man above you, sounding so much like he was begging. Gathering your remaining strength, you hollow out your cheeks, causing even more friction on his dick, making his entire body spasm. 

"Ahh, fuck.. Fuck!" Charlie moans loudly one last time, keeping your head still, his dick fully buried inside your mouth, hot liquid pumping in your throat. It tasted salty, but you swallowed it anyway. He keeps you like this for a couple of seconds, riding out his orgasm, and then relaxing and pulling out. His rough hands move shakily from your messy hair to your face, cupping your cheeks and his thumb is wiping your bottom lip. You love this feeling and you leaned into his palm, trying to catch your breath. 

"H-how was it?" you say smiling.

"Fucking amazing, dude. Thanks." Charlie whispers, while helping you climb into his lap. He kisses your neck and jaw, making his way to your mouth, pushing against it softly, his teeth biting your lower lip. You feel a moan escape you, as you open your mouth, inviting him in. He bites your lip again, pulling it slightly, and your breath gets almost stuck in your throat. His mouth finally connects with yours again, his tongue intertwining with yours, his hands making their way under your shirt, feeling your skin, gripping your hips, making you moan again. He pulls away, lifts up your shirt and moves you on the bed, on your back. He climbs on top of you, his hands caressing your exposed torso, making their way to your chest. A mischievous grin forms on Charlie’s face as he whispers: "Your turn." 


End file.
